Teachers Pet
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Alice fell in love with her College Professor, now that she has a chance to have a study session at her house... oh the endless possibilities : ... Rated M for Sexual Content and Language... FEMSLASH Rose/Alice


**Teachers Pet**

**Alice/Rosalie**

**APOV**

It was the first day of my Advanced Chemestry class and I was completely nervous. I decided to take some summer classes so i didn't have to do as many during the regular year, well there's just too much stress during the year so it made it easier. I decided to wear my casual clothes, some basketball shorts with a black and red camisole. I did my hair up in the spikey way that i liked best, put on some heavy eyeliner and some glitter and I headed out the door of my apartment.

On the drive over I listened to Adam Lambert the entire way because for some reason all of his songs calmed me down. I slowly pulled into the parking lot and made my way to the classroom. I looked at the map to try and find the classroom. "hmm ." I start to think about what she's going to look like when I found the room.

Nothing could of prepared me for what I saw when I walked into the room. There was a tall blonde behind the desk, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail hanging in long waves out of the ponytail. I nearly dropped all of my books when I saw her look at me with those Icy blue eyes and winked slowly at me with a smile that made my insides turn to mush. I quickly took my seat before i did something even more foolish. I was startled by the sound of heavy breathing right above me.

He had very greasy blonde hair, dirty tattered clothes and he smelled like bad chinese food. I nearly jumped out of my seat and ran when I saw him but I decided to be polite and see what he had to say "Hey umm my name's Mike and i uhh saw you sittin over here and was wondering if umm maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" I looked up at him and he have me a desperate hopeful smile.

"umm I'm really busy at the moment with work and school but how about you call me and we can figure it out." I wink and then give him a smile I hope he knew wasn't fake, I took his arm and wrote down my number. I smiled one more time then turned to my stuff to get ready for class.

"Get out your things and write down everything on the board you have 5 minutes." She said harshly, It kind of startled me. The way she looked at me earlier made me think she was going to be a really pleasant teacher. I wonder what happened between then and now?

"Alice, tell me what scientist invented a way to use rubber to waterproof cotton cloth in the year 1823." She snapped at me her eyes turning into icy daggers while looking at me. I blushed and quickly tried to think of the answer.

"umm Jacques Charles?" i say not really knowing but that name sounded familiar for some reason.

"No, wrong. Mike what's the answer?" He jumped up about 5 feet and then was shaking and became sweaty before he answered something I really wasn't paying attention because I was so shocked the way she was treating me, it was like she automaticly hated me for no reason.

The rest of the class we took notes, and she was a very speedy talker, I bet that most of them didn't get half of what she said, but being a fast talker myself I got practicaly everything. When I was done i had about 12 pages of notes and a very full head when the bell rang.

"Now don't forget we will have a test next time I see you guys. Alice could you come here for a minute?" I looked up at her with surprise, she didn't look too mad at the moment, my heart turned into a jackhammer on the way up to her desk.

"y-yes ?" I said timidly, looking down at the floor slightly so i couldn't see the look on her face.

"I'm worried about your effort in this class, I know that it's only the first day but i'm worried about the test and I want all my students to be prepared so I'm going to make a study session tonight at my house if you would like to come?" She said as she touched my arm sending a jolt of electricity through my body.

I flinched back from her touch blushing because of what her touch did to me. "sure that'd be cool thanks, umm what time?"

"530 cuz then I can feed you guys then we can start."She took my arm and wrote down her address then she gave me that smile one more time and I almost lost my balance on the way out of her room. I quickly made my way to my car and shoved the stuff to the back and went to my apartment.

Right when I got home i took a long shower making every single part of me was shaven and squeeky clean. I don't know why I was getting all worked up, I mean it was just me her and a few kids studying. There should be nothing to worry about.

I just dressed in a neon pink and black swirled tank top and daisy duke shorts wit flip flops because I couldn't think of anything else. I put on some more make up and did my hair the same way that I did for school, except I put in my rainbow hair extentions for my bangs I thought they'd be a nice touch and I love them. I checked over my outfit and everything to see if it looked okay then I headed out the door.

It didn't take me very long to find her house, considering that It was in the same apartment complex. I stood outside the door for a few minutes contemplating if I should really do this, then I realized that I was actually late. So I quickly knocked on the door and was greeted by the most gorgous woman ever. I don't think that I would ever get used to her beauty, she invited me in and told me to sit on the couch.

I did so quickly, so quickly that i hadn't notice that there wasn't anyone else here. I looked up to her questioningly and she just gave me a very sexy smile that made my insides puddle inside me and all the heat in my body go to my core. I have to look away and rub my thighs together slightly just to try to release some of the pain/pleasure.

I could feel her behind me, I don't know what she was thinking or what she was doing. I was contemplating on turining around but she started to rub my shoulders softly, I loved the feeling of her hands on me, I instantly relaxed into her expert hands. It made me instantly wonder "hmm i wonder what else those amazing hands could do."

I could hear her laughing softly then say "I think a little pixie likes what I'm doing with my hands, am I right?" I couldn't even nod I was so out of it and pleasured, she laughed even more but then I could feel her lips on my neck. I tensed for a second but then I started to moan and whimper at her actions. Her hands started to slowly move lower until they were on my breasts. I moaned loud and leaned my head back on the couch, letting her have complete control over my body.

"Why don't you say that we move this somewher else?" she asked me softly, sounding like she would let me stop if I ever wanted. I turned and layed own on the couch, it was a pretty wide couch looking like it could fit two people anyway they layed.

"No i'd rather stay here" I say but then I kneel on the couch pulling her close to me, I started to rub patterns on her back slowly working my way down. I heard her whimpering as I was doing this. I softly patted the couch and she ran over to me and attacked me, shoving me into the couch and attacking my mouth. I automaticaly moaned into her mouth, she smiles at me and gets on top of me quickly taking posession of my mouth.

"mmm Rosie that feels so good." I moan as she starts to message my nipples through my tank top and bra, she smiles and climbs on top of me to start tracing patterns on my neck with her tongue, causing me to shiver and move my neck as my hands went to play with her sides. I could hear her heart beating with mine. I've never heard this before, it was magical, the best feeling in the world i've never felt it with anyone else.

I felt her hands go under my shirt and I started to get a little bit nervous, was I ready to give up something that I actualy held on to all through highschool on a whim like this? "you can trust me sweetie I won't hurt you," I heard her say to me softly, I thought for a fraction of a second before I nodded softly to her. She smiled softly and slowly took off my shirt then started playing with my stomach.

"mmmmuhh so good Rosie." I said softly, her fingers like little electric shocks going through my body. She traced patterns on my stomach then moved up to my breasts quickly messaging them through my bra, my heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings as she messaged my breasts and kissed my swollen pink lips.

She pinched my nipples lightly through my bra, I gasped and arched my back, moaning as i did. She took this opportunity to reach behind me and unclasp my bra, I removed it slowly from my body as I sat up to remove it. My heaving breasts came falling out of my bra and she marveled at them like they were the finest jewelery. I layed back down and she was still staring at them, I was beginning to become self concious before she slowly took my right nipple into her mouth, slowly sucking on it while tracing patterns on the other softly.

"ohh god don't stop, that feeels soooo goooodddddd." I moaned to her, encouraging her actions as she sucked on my breasts, It was a euphoric feeling, I felt my legs slowly spread and she fell between them. She stopped sucking on my right nipple and kissed it softly before kissing all over my right breast and slowly moving over to my left giving it just as much love as the other.

When she was done loving on my breasts she came back up and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed her back, while i was doing so i felt some pressure on my core, I gasped and started to thrust my hips into it, causing the most delicious friction that I nearly came right then. I see her smiling down at me, "you like that? you like when i rub that pussy of yours." I couldn't do anything but nod my head because it was so fogged with lust.

I could feel my shorts coming off me quickly and my panties went with it. I was starting to feel really self concious again but before I could do anything she leaned down and started whispering loving words in my ear. She started to tease my lips slowly rubbing them with her fingers. I spread my legs wide and moaned softly and frequently as her rubbing got harder and faster.

"uhh uhh uhh baby uhh uhh please uhh fucking hell uhh uhh please." I gave her a pleading look and I felt some pressure on my clit, I arched my back quickly and thrust my hips into her hand. She started rubbing my clit slowly in circles letting me get used to the feeling before going faster. She was leaned up on one arm looking at me as she was pleasuring me. I wrapped my arms around her neck loosly and started thrusting my hips into her hand.

"Does that feel good? you like me playin with you Ali?" I leaned up and kissed her as she moved down to my dripping wet cunt. She inserted one finger slowly thrusting in and out, making sure to rub the top side of my pussy, I moaned while my eyes rolled and I met her thrusts eagerly. She quickly inserted 2 more fingers while her thumb went to play with my clit. I was practicaly screaming into her neck as she fucked me. No one had ever made me feel like this, this was the best feeling that I've ever had.

"ohh ohh Rose I'm so fucking close uhhh god damn i wanna cum babe." i screamed into her. I had just now realized that while she was pleasing me she had taken off her shirt and bra. I quickly took one of her nipples in my mouth sucking and moaning on it loudly. She thrust harder while moaning from me teasing her, her free hand went into my hair to keep me on her nipples. which I would've never let go of anyway.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as she hit that spot, I was seeing stars of all colors, i collapsed onto the couch at the force of my orgasm, It lasted for almost 5 minutes. Once i finaly calmed down from my orgasm, I slowly kissed her while playing with her neck. I didn't know what to do or say next, "umm do you want me to?"

She smiled at me and shook her head saying "No not now, becides I dont' think you're going to be awake very long by the looks of it, she laughed softly and went to grab a blanket. She wrapped us both in it, she cuddled into me and let me lay on her as she traced patterns on the small of my back. I smiled and I kissed her nose before nuzzling into her neck and falling asleep.

"goodnight my love" i hear her say before i fall asleep, which makes me wonder if she really likes me, well whatever happens I think I'm officialy a teachers pet.


End file.
